The Evil that is Spectrum
by Bowser Pounder
Summary: When an evil more powerful then anything is released it will take the combined power of all the past rangers to beat him. Chapter One is now up. Please R&R, and I got a little charecter suprise in this chapter.
1. Proluge

The Evil that is Spectrum  
  
Disclaimer-Power Rangers and all related characters don't belong to me, if it did this would be on TV. It belongs to Saban, Fox, Disney or whoever owns it now.  
  
Authors note- this takes 1 year after PRWF  
  
*********************************  
  
Deep in the darkness of space, is a planet, a planet that is forgotten and unknown by all. All but two. Two former slaves of the evil space bug, Scorpius. Right now the two are speeding through space toward the planet. The mysterious duo finale land on the planet, they end up in a forest area. They both are wearing black cloaks that cover their whole bodies, even their faces. The only difference you can see in them is that one is taller then the other. The two cloaked beings started walking through the forest.  
  
"Um, excuse me, Feariot," said the shorter one, in a scared sort of voice, as if he said anything wrong, he would be destroyed, "are you sure this is the right planet. I mean all I see for miles is just forest. I wouldn't think someone as evil as him would be found here" he finished rather quickly.  
  
The other one, Feariot, seemed to have understood him though, because he answered him.  
  
"Of course he's here, you twit. Do you actually think Zordon thought to put him somewhere he would be comfortable for 15,000 years before you locked him up? No. Zordon just thought the quickest way possible to get rid of him. Don't be a stupid, little fool, Kelger" Fearon said, with the sound of impatience in his voice. "Now just shut up and keep looking. It has got to be here. somewhere". With that said he removes his cloak to get a better view. Feariot looks almost the same as Deviot, Scorpius' traitorous general, except instead of one of the wrist mounted gauntlet, he has two, he has claws on his feet, has bat like wings on his back, silver and gold armor, not gold and black, and has horns for ears. His companion is Kelger, the friend of the departed Villimax, and once a servant of Trakeena.  
  
"Yes, Feariot" Kelger obeyed and continued his search. The two walked for hours upon hour, stopping only for sips of water out of the nearest rivers and streams. And their surrounding enviourment was the same wherever they went. Forest, forest, and more forest. There were signs of nothing else. No grasslands, no deserts, no icelands, no nothing. Especially whatever it was they were looking for.  
  
"Oh Feariot, we have been walking for 7 hours straight. Can't we just take a little break? Please," Kelger begged from behind?  
  
"I thought I told you to shut up. No we cannot take a break until we've gotten what we came for you little fool. Now keep walking, you stupid midget" Feoriot yelled behind him.  
  
"But Feariot, please have mercy, my legs are starting to get tire some and we have not found anything so far" Kelger said coming to Feariot's side, grabbing his leg.  
  
"Get off me fool" he said blasting the wall next to him and turning to his side, very mad.  
  
"Maybe the reason we haven't found anything is because I am being distracted by a little midget in a barrel. Who, by the way, NEVER! SHUTS! UP! I don't even know why I picked you up by the side of the Scorpion Stinger that day. I was such a fool. Let me tell you something, Kelger. This is too important for me to mess up! I need to find this guy to get revenge on the Power Rangers for destroying my brother, Deviot, and I well not let it get ruined by the likes of you! You got that" Feariot yelled in Kelger's face!? Kelger just stared at him.  
  
"Oh, forget you" Feariot huffed and began to walk away. Kelger, though, just kept staring straight.  
  
"Feariot! Feariot wait come back" Kelger called back, still looking up.  
  
"Leave me alone, Kelger" Feariot shouted with out turning back.  
  
"But, but Feariot, I- I've found it".  
  
Feariot stops and looks back.  
  
"You found it," Feariot shouted, not believing what he just said?  
  
"Yes, Feariot, yes. I've found it. I have found the tomb," Kelger said still gazing at it. Feariot comes running towards it, stops, and gasps, not believing his own eyes.  
  
"Spectrum's tomb. After long last I have finely found you. Now I can get my revenge on those rangers, and not just the six on Mirinoi, but every ranger in the universe! Hahaha!" Feariot laughs like a maniac. Kelger just stands there giggling.  
  
"Now it is time to unlock the gate and release the most powerful and dangerous evil ever know" and with that said and done Feariot raises his gauntlets to the stone craving of a monster sleeping on a bed of nails. He opens fire, and as soon as the lasers hit the stone, Kelger starts to notice the ground was beginning to shake. Then the wall with the craving shakes as well, spreading dust to the ground. Then there is a gigantically loud boom is heard, sending Kegler hiding behind Feariot. After the boom a bolt of lightning comes right at their feet, causing even Feariot to jump a little. When Feariot and Kegler look to the sky, it is pitch black. Then, right then and there a bolt of lightning comes and hits the stone. But instead of destroying the rock, like it would anything else, it gets absorbed by the rock wall. Then ten more bolts come and do the same thing. When all 11 bolts are absorbed, a crack starts to appear down the center of the wall.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes. It's working. It's working," Feariot shouted. Kegler is just hiding in fear behind Feariot. Another crack appears across the center of wall. When the crack reaches its end, the two cracks start to glow on the inside. The light is so blinding that Feariot and Kegler had to shield their eyes. When the light dims down Feariot lowers his hands and gasps at what he saw.  
  
There, standing in front of him, is the most powerful and evil being alive. He had a red body, with two horns sticking out of his head. One shoulder had icicles sticking straight out and was blue like the rest of his arm. His whole left arm shined like freshly frozen ice. In his hand was a wicked sharp ice blade. His right shoulder looked like a mini volcano. His arm looked like the arm of Dark Specter, but you could see more lava. His hand looks the same as his arm, but it had lava showing only where his joints are. His legs are big leg bones. He had a black and red cape blowing behind his back. But the most menacingly evil thing about him are his eyes. If you you're to look into his pitch black eyes, you would see evil and destruction.  
  
"Spectrum" Feariot whispers.  
  
"He's alive," Kegler points out.  
  
"Not am I just alive small fool, I am back," Spectrum said, with a voice that would send a shiver down the bravest of warrior's backs. He then put on the smile of pure evil and started laughing like a maniac. Feariot also started laughing, fore he finally saw the destruction of the Power Rangers.  
  
********************************* On the floating island in the sky, the Animariam, on the planet Earth, the sleeping Princess Shayla is sleeping peacefully. But the moment the gate is opened and Spectrum became free once again, her eyes snapped right open. She sits up on her table/bed. She says three words before getting up and running to find the Wild Zords.  
  
"Spectrum is free".  
  
********************************* Okay I hope you liked it. I hope to have the next one up as soon as I can. Please R&R. 


	2. Gather the Army

The Evil that is Spectrum  
  
Gather the Army  
  
Disclaimer-Power Rangers or any related characters. Spectrum, Feariot, and the Saplings are mine though.  
  
Authors Note- This takes place one year after PRWF *********************************  
  
On the mysterious planet in the deepest of space, Feariot and his sidekick, Kelger had just freed the evil Spectrum. Now the massive being of evil was looking around as if he was looking for something specific. He then looks down at his saviors.  
  
"Puny beings. Tell me who it was who freed me from my 15,000 prison," Spectrum demanded. The sound of his voice made Kegler flinch. Spectrum saw this movement and raised his ice blade and pointed at Kegler.  
  
"Please don't tell me it was you, small fool," the mighty beast asked? Kegler was so petrified he could only mutter the words "No sir".  
  
"Ah. Sir. I have always hated that name. I would rather it if you called me, Master Spectrum," Spectrum ordered.  
  
"Yes sir- I mean, Master Spectrum," Kelger spit out.  
  
"Very good," Spectrum said, lowering his sword. He then turned his attention toward Feariot, pointed at him and demanded "Then you. It must have been you who freed me. Tell me, you pion, who are you?"  
  
"My name, Master Spectrum, is Feariot, and yes I was the one who freed you," explained Feariot.  
  
"Then I guess I would thank you,"  
  
"It was my honor, Master."  
  
"If," Spectrum added in, "I were the kind of man who says thank you. But since I'm not, I guess there is no reason for you to say anything, now is there," Spectrum asked sarcastically.  
  
"I suppose not, Master," Feariot said with embarrassment in his voice.  
  
"You guess right," Spectrum added. "Now, you were the one who freed me so there must be a reason. Now what was it," Spectrum questioned, placing his sword on the ground and leaned on it.  
  
"Yes, Master Spectrum. There is a reason I freed you. I need you to destroy a group of warriors for me," Feariot asked, holding up his hands in case he attacked.  
  
"Me destroy for you. Ha, that's a laugh. I should be asking you to destroy for me, not the other way around," Spectrum laughed.  
  
"But master, these humans destroyed my brother, Deviot. I need to get rid of them," Feariot begged.  
  
"Humans! Ha, that's a laugh! Humans are the weakest beings alive! How could humans have destroyed Deviot," Spectrum remarked. "But master, these humans were no ordinary humans. They got their powers from the legendary Quasar Sabers," Feariot explained to his new master, hoping it would change his mind.  
  
"The Quasar Sabers? The legendary Quasar Sabers, belong to humans," asked a shocked Spectrum? He has heard of the Quasar Sabers and their powers. Even though the sabers powers are nowhere near his power, they could still take down his top soldiers. How could weapons of such power fall into the hands of such weak creatures?  
  
"Yes. They call themselves the Power Rangers. Zordon first established them on earth. And"- "Zordon! Zordon! That stupid wizard was the reason I locked in that tomb for so long! When I get my hands on him I'll rip him apart," Spectrum shouted at the top of his lungs, clearly very upset to hear Zordons name.  
  
"I am afraid that is impossible to do Master Spectrum," Kelger said from behind Feariot.  
  
"And why not? Do you think the old wind-bag is to powerful for me to defeat," Spectrum shouted in Kelgers face?  
  
"N. no master. Of course not. It is just that-"  
  
"It's just what? Is he in hiding? Is he invisible? Or is he just to small to find?"  
  
"No master, it's not that. It's just that Zordon is dead," Kelger told his new master, flinching backwards, trying to escape an attack that never even came.  
  
"Zordon is dead," questioned a confused Spectrum? Then his confusion turned to sheer happiness. A wicked smile appeared on his face, then cracked into a laugh.  
  
"Finally! The fool is gone. Now there is no one to stop me and my conquering of the universe," with that that said Spectrum jumped into the air and took off for space, with his cape flapping behind him.  
  
"But master wait I must tell you about the Power Rangers," Feariot shouted after Spectrum.  
  
Spectrum stopped in mid air and turned around to look at Feariot.  
  
"Power Rangers? What are Power Rangers," Spectrum questioned, floating toward the ground.  
  
"The Power Rangers are a group of human warriors that were chosen by Zordon on earth 15 years ago. There have been over 50 different humans to take on the roll of ranger," Feariot explained.  
  
"Spear me the little details. Tell me, how powerful are they. What weapons do they have and how many forces of mine have they beaten," Spectrum demanded.  
  
"Well, Master Spectrum, I can tell you their opponents, but I have never gone into battle with them so I don't know any weapons, but the Quasar Sabers," Feariot regretfully reported.  
  
"Well, I guess that will have to do, but you have better found me someone who know the weapons before we get to Earth, or you will regret it," Spectrum turned around and launched himself into space.  
  
"Let's go, Kelger," Feariot said, picking up Kelger and taking off into space.  
  
Spectrum is waiting in space around the planet for the two.  
  
"Now, how long dose it take to get to earth," Spectrum asked his two servants?  
  
"About one earth day master," Kelger said spoke. "And I think I know a planet that has all the information on the Power Rangers you need," Kelger added in.  
  
"Oh really, Kelger? Then tell me, what planet do we need to go to," Spectrum asked his small servant, almost expecting useless information?  
  
"Yes, Kelger, what planet," asked a confused Feariot, for he didn't know what planet his little "friend"?  
  
"The planet of Onyx. That planet is filled with the lowest lowlifes to walk the galaxy. And I bet you that almost 85% have fought and lost to the Power Rangers," Kelger explained.  
  
*******  
  
And sure enough when they got to Onyx, there were many monsters and henchmen who fought in the war against the Power Rangers. There was the Pineoctopus, Eye Guy (AN: I added him in because he was practically in every monster bring back there was), the Lizzinator, Phrantishead, the GooFish, the Peckster, and many more. The three of them land and look around.  
  
"So this is the planet of Onyx. Interesting. Maybe if I am lucky enough, I can get more then just information," Spectrum said with an evil smile on his face. With that, he places his sword on his shoulder and started walking, with his two henchmen on his feet.  
  
Spectrum walked up to a pair of old western doors at the front of a tavern.  
  
"Onyx Tavern. This looks like the place I can find information and warriors."  
  
"Yes, master. The whole planet crawls with slime, but Onyx Tavern is the center of it all," Kelger said at his evil masters feet.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go in," Spectrum impatiently stated and pushed the doors open.  
  
The inside of Onyx Tavern was pretty much the same as any old tavern, the smell of beer, people playing cards, a piano playing in the background, except the difference is that this place was crawling with monsters. There were monsters of all different kinds. There were tall monsters, short monsters, fat monsters, thin monsters, male and female monsters.  
  
"Ha ha ha, perfect," Spectrum muttered under his breath.  
  
The three evil monsters walk inside, Feariot in front, Kelger behind him, and Spectrum last, with his cape blowing behind him. Some monsters looked up to see the newcomers, not recognizing Spectrum, but most just kept their heads down.  
  
Feariot walks up to the bar, leans on it and tries to get the bartenders attention.  
  
"Hey you, bartender."  
  
"What ya want," the bartender replied, with her back turned and, from Feariot's point of view, wiping a glass.  
  
"I need information on some people."  
  
"What makes you so sure I have the right information you need?"  
  
"Because, you've fought the Power Rangers haven't you?"  
  
This gets the woman's attention. She puts the glass and towel down and turned around. She was Feariot's height, had long black hair, had a golden helmet that looked like a scorpion's tail in a ball, and a mutant arm.  
  
"So what if I have?"  
  
"Well my master needs information on them, and I thought that if your not busy, you could tell him every thing you know," Feariot asked, whole crossing his claws under the counter.  
  
She puts her human hand on her chin, rubs it, pretending to be thinking, then after a couple seconds she said "Okay, I'll tell you everything I know, but on one condition."  
  
"And what might that be."  
  
"Tell me your name," she said leaning in towards him.  
  
"I'll tell mine if you tell me yours."  
  
"Okay, my name is, Scorpina."  
  
"And mine is, Feariot."  
  
"Well, Feariot, why don't you bring your master over and I'll tell you everything you need to know about the Power Rangers.  
  
"Will do," turns his head and waves Spectrum over.  
  
"So you have information on the Power Rangers, do you," Spectrum questioned?  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. But who are you and what do you want the information for."  
  
"Ah, I like you. I could use some one like you in my army. So how about it, are you interested," Spectrum questioned.  
  
"Hmm, I thought you just wanted information, not an army."  
  
"I want both. If you join you just might get your chance at revenge on the rangers. Well how about it."  
  
"Tell me who you are and I just might be interested."  
  
"Very well then. I shall tell you my name and then you become one of my generals."  
  
"That's the idea," Scorpina sarcastically replied.  
  
"Okay. My name is, Spectrum," at that moment, the bar got totally quiet. The piano stopped playing, voices disappeared, and the sound of clanging money and jewels stopped. And the look on Scorpina's face obviously told Spectrum that what ever name she was excepting, that wasn't it.  
  
"Spe.Spec.Spectrum. The Spectrum. The most powerful evil that ever existed," Scorpina muttered.  
  
"The one and the same. So are you interested in joining my ranks now."  
  
"Absolutely. I am ready and honored to join your army."  
  
"That is good to here. How about all of you," Spectrum shouted out to the crowd. "Are you all ready to serve me." "Yeah," the whole crowd shouted!  
  
"Are you all ready to fight and eliminate the Power Rangers!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Then let's go," Spectrum shouted, pointing toward the door.  
  
The crowd runs through the door, ready to serve Spectrum.  
  
"And Scorpina," Spectrum added.  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"No master for you. You can call me just by my name."  
  
"Yes, Spectrum."  
  
"I expect you to tell me every thing you know on the Power Rangers by the time we get to earth," and so with that said, Spectrum, Scorpina, Feariot, and Kelger followed the army of monsters.  
  
******* A couple of minutes later, a being in a silky, red cloak walks into the now deserted town of Onyx.  
  
He looks around at all the emptiness of the town. He knows the difference, because he was spying here once for information on his long lost sister. But then it was crawling with the most evil monsters he had ever seen.  
  
"He has them all," the man said. "Every last one, is now part of his army," the man said reaching for his hood, and pulled it down to reveal the face of Andros, the red astro ranger.  
  
"I have to get to earth before they do," Andros then turns around and runs the way he came.  
  
******* I hope you liked this chapter. And I also say your welcome to all the Scorpina fans, and I hope you like the part she plays in the chapters to come. I hope to get chapter two up soon. Until then goodbye. 


End file.
